


Twas Quite A Fright

by atimeforflores



Series: Stackson College AUs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, scaring roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a stackson established relationship college au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas Quite A Fright

Wei was just falling asleep when he could hear the window sliding open, causing him to sit straight up in bed. His roommate was, as usual, missing so no one but himself and the person breaking in heard him scream.

"Jesus Christ, Stilinski, you never were a screamer before," The stranger said, hoisting himself through the window. The man glanced up, showing an unfairly handsome face, before it turned stormy, "You’re not Stiles." 

Wei felt like he was going to pee himself, and was sure the stranger’s eyes were glowing. He clutched the blanket tighter to himself, scooting backwards on the bed.

He knows his roommate has had visitors before, the most common one being his brother who always smelled vaguely of Cheez-its and dog fur. But none of the have climbed up three stories in the middle of the night for him. So maybe this was the illusive boyfriend.

"Stu-study g-g-group," He stutters out through a mouth through of blanket as the guy stands to his full height.

"His study group is on Tuesdays," The guy growls in answer, and takes a menacing step forwards.

"It is Tuesday,” Wei yelps indignantly, momentarily forgetting his terror.

The guy glares at him and proceeds to check his phone, swearing colorfully.

"What time does he get back?" He grunts out.

Wei almost doesn’t reply, gaining a moment of courage before spotting the guy’s closed fists at his side, “He gets in around ten usually.”

The guy gave him one last glare before slumping down on his roommate’s bed and seemingly falling asleep. Wei took the chance and dragged his pillow and blankets out to the hall and leaning heavily against the wall. He’d just wait til his roommate got home to confront him.

…

He wakes up to someone nudging him with their foot, the smell of curly fries and old books giving away who it was.

"Dude," Stiles began, "You do know you have a bed, right? One in our dorm, the place we’re supposed to sleep in?"

"There’s a scary blonde guy snuffling in your pillow," He replied, rubbing at his eyes. He can see how Stiles puts it together, his face lighting up.

"No way," the younger boy whispers to himself, tripping over his own feet to get into the room.

Through the crack in the doorway Wei could see the guy sit bolt upright as Stiles let out a cry of, “Jackson!”

He watched as ‘Jackson’ pulled Stiles into his lap, arms firmly around the smaller boy’s waist and face buried in his neck. He looked away when he saw a tear slide down Stiles’ face.

He reached up and pulled the door closed, fluffing his pillow a little and laying down. He could sleep here for now, he was sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a series so if you have an Stackson established college AUs you wanat fulfilled put 'em in the comments or ask on Tumblr.
> 
> My tumblr is deputycuffmeanytime.tumblr.com


End file.
